yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 105
"Rook Takes Knight", known as "The Dark Card, Hidden Knight -Hook-'" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred-and-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Summary The second round of the WRGP commences with the duel between Team Catastrophe and Team 5D's. Hermann of Team Catastrophe uses "Hook the Hidden Knight", which has a shadow effect where, every time the monster attacks or deals damage by its effect, a phantom shadow of the monster tries to physically destroy the tires on Crow's Duel Runner with its hooks. Knowing that his injuries make it painful to ride, Team 5Ds calls Crow back to the pit, but he refuses and pushes on. Having already dodged one of the phantom's attacks, Crow relies on his steering reflexes to dodge "Hook the Hidden Knight" while trying to come up with a strategy to destroy it. Each dodge frustrates Team Catastrophe further, even pushing Crow to rely on Blackbird's flight mode as their monster becomes more bold. In the process, Hermann reveals that "Hook the Hidden Knight" is a Card of Darkness, surprising everyone when they realize that the monster is more than just a Solid Vision projection. Although the strain and shock from swerving are aggravating Crow's injuries, he refuses to give in, even ignoring his team's sign to return to the pit until he's destroyed "Hook the Hidden Knight". He attacks over and over, culminating in a strike from "Black-Winged Dragon", overwhelming Hermann's defenses and Life Points as "Hook the Hidden Knight" is finally destroyed. Hermann declares that his shadow monster is not so easily destroyed, but his attempt to revive "Hook" for his teammates is countered by Crow, who sacrifices his own dragon to ensure that the monster is gone for good. With his injuries acting up, Crow finally returns to the pit, with Jack taking his place. On the other side of the field, Nicolas takes the baton from Hermann, vowing to destroy Team 5D's with his ''other secret weapon... As the second round of the Duel commences, Nicolas sets one card face-down and ends his turn. Jack summons "Power Giant" for a direct attack, but Nicolas counters with a trap called "Doom Ray", which inflicts 800 Life Points of damage for each card in the user's hand to both players. Leo and Luna realize that Nicolas has 5 cards, so his Trap will inflict 4000 damage - enough to defeat both Jack and himself in one shot! Nicolas cackles that "Hook the Hidden Knight" wasn't his team's only shadow card - Team 5D's members realize that "Doom Ray" will inflict real damage, too. The Trap finally activates, filling the field with a large explosion. Within the explosion, shrieking purple souls swarm around both riders. Nicolas gloats that Jack's Duel Runner is doomed, but he suddenly realizes that he is being affected by the real damage, too. Watching the Duel from above, Primo sneers that Team Catastrophe has outlived its usefulness. But Jack is unfazed, as the effect of "Power Giant" prevents Jack from taking any effect damage when he attacks with it. A Duel Runner flies from the explosion and crashes spectacularly, with Team 5D's and their friends thinking it was Jack. But then, Jack's Runner emerges from the flames, with Nicolas clinging to the side. Because Nicolas's Duel Runner was destroyed, therefore preventing him from returning to the pit to tag Hans into the match, his team loses by default - Team 5D's is off to the finals! Nicholas asks Jack why he saved him; Jack answers that Nicholas is unworthy of death and duelling alike because he uses cards of darkness instead of believing in his own cards. As Jack drives off, Sherry approaches Nicholas, asking where he got the "Doom Ray" card. She takes his Deck and looks at the card, but its name, effect and image suddenly disappear. Above the stadium, Lester mockingly asks Primo why things never seem to go his way, but the other member of the Three Pure Nobles has vanished. Elsewhere in the city, a large garage opens, releasing legions of Riding-Roids onto the highway. From atop a tall building, Primo issues his orders to the Riding-Roids, calling them "Diablo". Featured Duels Crow Hogan vs. Hermann :Continued from the previous episode... '''Turn 2: Crow Crow sets four cards. Turn 3: Hermann Hermann draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Hermann's SPC: 1 → 2; Crow's SPC: 1 → 2). Hermann then switches "Hook the Hidden Knight" to Attack Position ( 4/1600/0) and Normal Summons "Dark the Hidden Knight" ( 3/800/0) in Attack Position. "Dark the Hidden Knight" attacks directly via its own effect (Crow 3200 → 2400). "Hook the Hidden Knight" then attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn". The shadow hook then tries to grab Crow's Duel Runner, but Crow swerves to avoid it. Hermann then sets a card. Turn 4: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Hermann's SPC: 2 → 3; Crow's SPC: 2 → 3). Crow activates his face-down "Blackback" to revive "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" ( 5/2000/900) in Attack Position. Crow then Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ( 3/1300/400) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow then activates the effect of "Gale the Whirlwind" to halve the ATK and DEF of "Hook the Hidden Knight" until the End Phase ("Hook the Hidden Knight": 1600 → 800/0 → 0). "Gale the Whirlwind" then attacks "Hook the Hidden Knight", but Hermann activates the first effect of "Hook the Hidden Knight" to switch both battling monsters to Defense Position. The second effect of "Hook the Hidden Knight" then activates (Crow 2400 → 1600). The shadow hook tries to grab Crow's Duel Runner again, but he jumps to avoid it. "Sirocco the Dawn" then attacks "Hook the Hidden Knight", but Hermann Tributes "Dark the Hidden Knight" to switch "Hook the Hidden Knight" to Attack Position. Hermann then activates the first effect of "Hook the Hidden Knight" to switch both battling monsters to Defense Position. The second effect of "Hook the Hidden Knight" then activates (Crow 1600 → 800). The shadow hook again tries to grab Crow's wheel, but he activates the flight mode of Blackbird to avoid it. Since a "Blackwing" monster Crow controls had battled with one of Hermann's monsters and that monster is still face-up on the field at the end of the Damage Step, Crow sends "Blackwing - Etesian of Two Swords" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to inflict damage to Hermann equal to the ATK of "Sirocco the Dawn" (Hermann 4000 → 2000). Crow then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to allow himself to Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster during the Battle Phase. Hermann activates his face-down "Shadow Concealing Darkness" to prevent Defense Position monsters from being destroyed in battle. If Crow has a LIGHT monster on his field, "Shadow Concealing Darkness" will be destroyed. Crow then tunes "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 8/2800/1600) in Defense Position. Crow then activates his face-down "Defenders Intersect" to switch "Hook the Hidden Knight" and "Black-Winged Dragon" to Attack Position and negate both monsters' effects. "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hook the Hidden Knight" (Hermann 2000 → 0). Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Crow's End Phase. Hermann activates his face-down "Revival Knight" to revive "Hook the Hidden Knight" ( 4/1600/0) in Defense Position, but Crow activates his face-down "Gravity Collapse" to negate the summon of "Hook the Hidden Knight" and destroy it by Tributing "Black-Winged Dragon". Crow, at this point, can no longer take the strain from his arm, so he returns to the pits and passes the baton to Jack. Due to the rulings of the WRGP, Jack starts off with 4000 Life Points, but retains the same number of Speed Counters that Crow had. Hermann passes the baton to Nicolas who proceeds in Dueling Jack. Jack Atlas vs. Nicolas Turn 5: Nicolas Nicolas draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Nicolas's SPC: 3 → 4; Jack's SPC: 3 → 4). Nicolas sets a card. Turn 6: Jack Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Nicolas's SPC: 4 → 5; Jack's SPC: 4 → 5). Jack sends "Dread Dragon" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Power Giant" ( 6/2200/0) in Attack Position. Because Jack summoned "Power Giant" this way, its Level is reduced by the Level of "Dread Dragon" ("Power Giant": 6 → 4). Jack's hand contains "Speed Spell - End of the Storm", "Dark Resonator", "Trust Guardian", and "Powerful Rebirth". "Power Giant" attacks directly, but Nicolas activates his face-down "Doom Ray" to inflict 800 damage to both players for each card in Nicolas's hand and Nicolas has five cards. Nicolas intends to destroy Jack's Duel Runner with the power of "Doom Ray", but the shadow effects of "Doom Ray" affect him too. Due to the effect of "Power Giant", Jack takes no effect damage until the end of the Damage Step, so only Nicolas takes the effect damage (Nicolas 4000 → 0). In the ensuring explosion caused by "Doom Ray", Nicolas' Duel Runner is destroyed. As a result of this, Team Catastrophe loses the match by default. Mistakes * Crow says that "Blackback" allows him to Special Summon a Blackwing from his Graveyard with less than 2000 ATK points, when he should have said 2000 or less. If the effect was the way he said it, he wouldn't have been able to summon "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", since it has 2000 ATK. * Jack said that the effect of "Power Giant" works for both duelists. He was supposed to say it for himself. This is corrected in the English version. * When the computerized voice was announcing the level of "Power Giant", it was supposed to say it was a level "6". However, it ended coming out differently. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.